


Now You're Gone

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, post fake death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: Inspired by Basshunter's song. John is sad that Sherlock is gone and Misses Hudson ships Johnlock more than you.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 4





	Now You're Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't realise this one was so short lol. Yet another cross post.

John sat in his chair, a cup of tea and his cellular phone on the small table beside him. He stared at the skull on the mantle sadly. He blinked at a picture of him and Sherlock.

"You're gone now..." He whispered, tears coming to his eyes. "And I'm finally realising how much I loved you."

He wiped his eyes. "Tell me this is just a cruel dream, that you aren't really gone. Please Sherlock, it hurts. There's an empty place in my heart that only you can fill. I'm going to go crazy without you here."

"It seems you already have, my dear Watson." Arms snaked around his neck and John turned his head. He was greeted with Sherlock's cocky smirk.

"Dammit Sherlock!" John growled, tears streaming down his face a mixture of joy and pain. "You're a real pain in the ass."

"But I'm your pain in the ass, Watson."

John smiled softly. "Don't ever pull something like that again or I'll kill you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Sherlock kissed John's chin.

Misses Hudson smiled to herself, retreating back to her own room. "I told you that you two were in love."

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
